Le syndrome de Stockholm
by Tite Ham
Summary: [fic terminee] Voici le dernier chapitre, en esperant que vous ayez passe un bon moment comme moi a l'ecrire! Derniere confrontation ShahelTrowa...
1. chapitre 01

****

Le syndrome de Stockholm

Chapitre 1

Merci à Luna pour sa correction.

" Alors ? ".

" Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? ".

Un silence pesant fut la réponse. Duo ne savait quoi répondre. Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? 

Il le fixa avec intensité. Ce fut tout d'abord ses yeux, si bleus si brillants si beaux, mais pourtant si vides de toute chaleur, de toute émotion. Sur le coup, il avait désiré pouvoir y faire briller une lueur de vie, être la personne capable de mettre de la joie dans ses cobalts proche de la glace. Ensuite, il y avait eu son sourire et son rire. Ils étaient si cyniques et si effrayants, il voulait les rendre chaleureux et humains. Après, il y avait son comportement auto destructif, il voulait lui apporter la stabilité nécessaire. Enfin, il y avait Heero, auprès duquel il souhaitait rester toute sa vie, sans aucune réelle raison si ce n'est celle d'être avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'explications logiques à donner à cette question. Il l'aimait un point c'est tout.

" Parce que c'est toi… ".

Heero le regarda un instant une lueur ironique dans les yeux et une légère incurvation aux lèvres.

" Il m'a répondu la même chose ".

Duo recula d'un pas, interdit. Vraiment ? La même chose ? Il baissa la tête et réfléchit. Pouvait-il réellement envisager de partager Heero ? Avec lui ? Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'un des ses meilleurs amis. Il murmura doucement :

" Tu ne veux pas faire de choix ? ".

Heero secoua la tête.

" Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Vous m'êtes tous les deux très chers et je sais qu'au fond de moi je ne pourrais jamais vous départager. Je préfère vous quitter tous les deux plutôt que de faire souffrir l'un d'entre vous ".

Duo sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement.

" Bien, dans ce cas, laisse moi quelques jours. Je souhaite lui parler ".

Heero fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de Duo, l'air inquiet.

" Tu ne lui diras rien de désobligeant ? ".

" Bien sur que non ! Je veux juste lui parler de notre relation…Et peut-être, accepter de partager ".

Heero rougit puis détourna le regard.

" Je me sens comme un enfant capricieux qui refuse de prêter ses jouets ".

Duo lui fit un sourire puis posa sa main sur sa joue.

" Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de notre amour. D'ailleurs, Heechan, tu n'as jamais eu de jouet dans ton enfance, n'est ce pas ? ".

Heero lui rendit un simili sourire puis se laissa aller contre le natté. Duo le serra avec tendresse puis l'embrassa. Il le lâcha peu après et s'exclama :

" Je vais le voir et advienne que pourra ! ".

*O*O*

Trowa pénétra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop calme et pourtant il était certain que Duo ou Heero devait être là. Il laissa tomber sa veste sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre. Vide, elle aussi. Il partit vers la salle de bain. Apparemment, les deux hommes ne se trouvaient pas ici. Il haussa les épaules puis décida de les attendre en travaillant un peu. Il alluma le portable de Heero et commença à rédiger un rapport sur sa dernière enquête. 

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis deux semaines maintenant. Tout se passait plutôt bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place auprès d'eux. Mais un problème subsistait, un sérieux problème dans un ménage comme le disait si bien Duo. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le cap ensemble, juste séparément. Trowa devinait que cela ne serait pas facile, ils aimaient tous les deux Heero, c'était un fait certain, mais entre eux ? Comment cela pouvait-il fonctionner ? Il ne trouvait pas Duo désagréable, il commençait même à l'apprécier, mais de là à coucher avec lui ? Il soupira puis tenta de se concentrer sur l'écran.

Il travaillait depuis plus de dix minutes quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. La voix de Duo s'éleva aussitôt :

" Trowa ? Tu es là ? ".

" Dans le salon ".

Duo apparut. Il sourit et montra son sac de fournitures.

" Une fondue, ça te tente ? ".

Trowa lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça. Il éteignit le portable et se leva pour rejoindre le natté dans la cuisine.

" Où est Heero ? ".

" Hum ? Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis rentré, il y a trois heures, il n'était pas là et il ne m'a rien dit ".

Trowa fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur compagnon de ne pas prévenir.

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! N'oublie pas de qui on parle ! ".

Il hocha de la tête, puis commença à aider le châtain dans ses préparatifs culinaires.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

" J'y vais ! ".

Duo courut vers la petite table où l'appareil s'en donnait à cœur joie.

" Allô ! Oui…Hum…Ah bon ? Mais…OK…Tu sais vers quelle heure tu rentres ? ".

Trowa sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devinait que c'était Heero qui était à l'appareil et apparemment il ne rentrerait pas dîner. C'était donc la première fois qu'il se retrouverait en tête à tête avec Duo. Celui-ci raccrocha puis se tourna vers lui en souriant :

" Bien, il semblerait que ce soit toi et moi ce soir ".

Il s'approcha de Trowa et passa la tête par dessus son épaule, sa longue natte frôlant sa joue au passage.

" Eh ! Attention, ca va coller ! ".

" Oh ! Désolé ! Je… ".

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Deux lèvres gourmandes venaient de se poser sur les siennes, ne lui permettant pas de se justifier. Duo arrêta le baiser puis le regarda, quémandant une réponse. Trowa ne parvenait plus à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Bien entendu, c'était la meilleure solution pour leur couple. Il le fixa un long moment sans parler.

" Dit quelque chose, s'il te plaît ? ".

La prière dans la voix de Duo le fit revenir sur terre et il se détourna vers la cuisinière [].

" Je…Duo…Je ne sais pas… ".

Une main se posa sur son épaule puis deux bras entourèrent son cou avec tendresse.

" Il y a un problème dans nos relations et j'avoue que ca me pèse…Trowa…Il y a une solution toute simple et moi je suis d'accord pour l'appliquer… ".

Trowa se tendit légèrement puis se laissa aller en arrière vers le natté. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte et déposa un nouveau baiser dans le creux de son cou. C'était tout léger, très doux. Il aimait ce contact éphémère. Il se détacha des bras du châtain puis se plaça en face de lui. Les améthystes le scrutaient intensément, une lueur de désir brillant en elles. Il sourit avec tendresse puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les battements du cœur de son compagnon. 

Duo l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras. Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution, mais il voulait être certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se force.

" Trowa…Je tiens à ce que tu comprennes que je te désire, je ne fais pas cela que pour Heero. J'ai envie de toi…Vraiment… ".

Trowa acquiesça et se recula lentement. Ses émeraudes brillaient de surprise puis sa voix légèrement rauque s'éleva enfin.

" Je suis d'accord. Duo, j'ai aussi envie de toi. Je…Je sais que c'est étrange comme situation, mais je suis certain que cela peut marcher entre nous ".

" Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas ! Nous sommes pareils, non ? ".

" …Oui ".

Duo hésita un instant puis laissa sa main droite voguer le long du dos du grand châtain. Celui-ci frissonna puis fit de même. Duo devinait que la première approche ne serait pas simple. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire pour faire plaisir à Trowa. Avec Heero, il avait rapidement compris qu'il devait prendre le dessus, mais avec Trowa ? Il décida d'aller doucement et de voir où les préliminaires les conduiraient...

*O*O*

__

~ Plusieurs mois plus tard ~

" Bon! Je résume. Heero et moi, on s'occupe des armes. Wu Fei neutralisera les gardes. Quatre, l'alarme. Quant à Trowa, il nous fournira l'endroit exact et les codes. La mission peut devenir l'élimination de tout le monde si on sent que cela le vaut. Elle démarre dès que l'on aura les informations de Tro. C'est bien ça ? ".

Duo releva la tête de la carte puis regarda les trois autres. Heero fit un léger signe et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Quatre, installé sur le canapé, acquiesça puis se laissa aller en arrière en soupirant. Wu Fei se contenta de fermer les yeux et de retourner dans son monde intérieur.

Duo rangea les différents schémas et plans qu'ils avaient utilisés pour ce briefing puis décida de faire du thé. Il avait envie de sentir sa texture amère sur sa langue. Il avait envie de se laisser envoûter par ce parfum si surprenant. Et il avait surtout envie d'oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Trowa depuis deux semaines. Il avait entièrement confiance en les talents d'espion du jeune homme mais ce silence commençait à l'effrayer, ou plutôt à tous les effrayer. Même le soldat parfait était plus nerveux. Et Duo ne savait plus quoi faire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Lui-même se trouvait plus énervé et impatient. Trowa était une partie de son quotidien et il s'en faisait.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la petite théière posée sur l'une des tables hautes du salon. Il la mit en marche puis, tout en s'installant sur un tabouret, regarda l'eau chaude s'égoutter sur les feuilles de menthe que Quatre appréciait tant. Une bonne odeur s'éleva le faisant légèrement sourire.

__

'Je préfère le thé à la pèche. Il est moins fort et laisse un goût original sur le palais. Tu veux goûter ?'

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs puis tenta de se reprendre. Cela ne faisait que quinze jours ! Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait disparu depuis des mois ! Il soupira puis ferma les yeux. Mais pour qu'Heero réagisse ainsi, c'était que son compagnon s'en faisait réellement. Ce qui était assez rare pour du coup l'inquiéter lui aussi. Et quand Heero s'inquiétait, son humeur devenait encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait vu durant la guerre. Le brun devenait susceptible et il ne valait mieux pas lui adresser la parole. Du coup, Duo ne pouvait même pas en parler avec lui. Quant à Quatre et Wu Fei, il préférait les laisser tranquille. Les deux hommes avaient eu tant de mal à se rapprocher qu'il ne voulait pas faire un geste déplacé que le Chinois interpréterait mal. Il restait donc dans son coin, un sentiment de frayeur grandissant en lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, se retournant vivement pour croiser un regard bleu clair, inquiet.

" Désolé, Duo. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! ".

" Ah ! Non, c'est rien, Quatre ! Je réfléchissais, c'est tout ! ".

" Duo…Je crois surtout que tu as besoin de repos. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dormir ! D'accord ? ".

L'autorité dans la voix du blond le fit sourire. Quatre pouvait se montrer très persuasif quand il le désirait. Mais Duo n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver seul dans le grand lit. Surtout en sachant que peut être l'un de ses compagnons était enfermé, torturé ou pire. Les mains de Quatre se posèrent de chaque côté de sa tête et une légère caresse lui fit fermer les yeux.

" Duo, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Heero serait immédiatement au courant, tu le sais… ".

Quatre avait très certainement raison et Duo fit un pâle sourire. Il regarda une dernière goutte s'écouler puis se leva vivement :

" Très bien ! Je vais me reposer ! A plus tard ! ".

*O*O*

Heero releva la tête de son portable en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Duo entra et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il disparut sous les couvertures avec un murmure.

" Bonne nuit… ".

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration montra qu'il s'était endormi comme une masse. Le soldat parfait se permit un petit sourire tendre puis retourna à la recherche d'un signe de Trowa. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que leur compagnon ne les avait pas contacté alors qu'il était prévu qu'un mail serait envoyé au pire tous les trois jours. Heero pensait que le châtain n'avait pas réussi à trouver une connexion. Il préférait se l'expliquer ainsi plutôt que d'écouter son cœur qui lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et l'avènement de la paix, les cinq jeunes gens avaient décidé de mettre leurs compétences au service de son maintient. Ceci par le biais des Preventers, une société mi secrète créé par Lady Une et Réléna. Les pilotes avaient chacun leur vie mais si la situation demandait leur aide, ils venaient immédiatement. La vie de Heero avait beaucoup changée comme celle des autres. Il la partageait entre Trowa et Duo. Il avait été très surpris que ces deux-là acceptent de s'entendre mais il avait compris qu'un sentiment d'admiration les reliait, et lui-même était le lien qui les unissait. Duo avait parlé avec chacun d'entre eux et ensuite ils avaient parlé tous les trois. Tous les secrets, les joies comme les peines avaient été révélés ce jour-là. Heero avait compris le pourquoi du masque de joie de Duo et d'impassibilité de Trowa, le Shinigami et le silence, les pleurs et les non-dits. Et lui même s'était dépeint. Il avait enfin pu ressentir une nouvelle sensation auprès d'eux. Tous les trois avaient vécu une nouvelle naissance.

Après une heure de recherche sur toutes les lignes privées qu'il partageait avec Trowa, il coupa le portable et rejoignit Duo. Sans le réveiller, il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit près de lui.

*O*O*

Quatre fixa le natté quitter la pièce puis soupira à nouveau. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et il se laissa aller contre l'être derrière lui. Il avait entièrement confiance en ce corps plus costaud et musclé que le sien. Un léger massage suivit et il ferma les yeux de contentement. La voix douce et calme de Wu Fei s'éleva :

" Cesse de t'inquiéter ".

" J'essaie mais ce silence commence à nous peser. Et j'avoue que je suis plus inquiet pour eux que pour Trowa ".

Il se tourna pour faire face à son compagnon. Les onyx du Chinois avaient toujours le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Il lui fit un sourire puis approcha ses lèvres de celles du brun. Loin de le repousser, Wu Fei le serra contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion mais retenue. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller plus loin. Pas en sachant que Trowa était peut être en danger. Quatre se laissa guider vers le sofa. Ils s'y installèrent et attendirent comme ils le faisaient depuis quinze jours.

Wu Fei veillait avec tendresse sur le sommeil de son compagnon. Parfois il avait du mal à croire que le blond voulait rester près de lui. Mais dans ces moments-là, Quatre lui souriait et secouait la tête en riant et en disant qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard. L'inverse n'était pas vrai. Il avait fallu toute la persévérance de l'Arabe pour parvenir à détruire les hauts principes du Chinois. Wu Fei était tellement persuadé que ce n'était pas normal qu'il refusait même de le voir. C'est l'intervention de Heero sur la demande de Trowa qui avait arrangée les choses. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation tous les deux et le soldat parfait avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que aimer quelqu'un, homme ou femme, n'était pas un signe de faiblesse. Wu Fei avait donc rejoint Winner et ils avaient parlé à leur tour. Et le résultat était là, dans ses bras. Il ne le regrettait pas, il était heureux avec lui. Quatre lui permettait d'avoir la tranquillité qui lui manquait, il refrénait ses ardeurs et le faisait redevenir un intellectuel plus qu'un guerrier. En présence du blond, il était lui-même. D'un autre côté, il savait que sa présence rassurait son compagnon. Celui-ci, même s'il était capable de se défendre tout seul, aimait que Wu Fei le soutienne même si c'était par le silence. Il savait que rien qu'un regard sur lui et Quatre pouvait voir tripler ses forces. Il était parfois étonné de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui mais cela lui plaisait.

Il passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde puis soupira doucement. Le moral des troupes était bas. Trowa ne donnait aucunes nouvelles et tout le monde était fort inquiet. Bien entendu, sa mission d'infiltration ne lui permettait peut-être pas de les contacter mais il y avait tant de moyens pour prévenir Yui. 

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit pour trouver un peu de sommeil.

*O*O*

Duo se sentit secouer comme un prunier et cela le réveilla immédiatement. Il rencontra les cobalts de Heero et s'assit dans son lit en y voyant briller une lueur d'excitation et de soulagement.

" Je viens d'être en contact avec Trowa ! La mission commence tout de suite. Prépare toi ! ".

Duo posa la main sur la joue du brun et ils se regardèrent avec intensité.

" Tout va bien Duo, il va bien… ".

Le châtain ne répondit rien, sa gorge trop serrée pour répondre. Il hocha de la tête puis se leva rapidement pour se préparer. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment aimé Trowa au début de leur relation, le jeune homme était maintenant un élément indispensable à sa vie, au même titre que Heero et cela le soulageait énormément de le savoir en vie. 

Au commencement, il ne voulait rien entendre de lui, il voulait que Heero choisisse. Mais voyant que le soldat parfait semblait préférer les abandonner tous les deux plutôt que de faire un choix, il avait décidé de parler avec Trowa. Il ne lui faisait pas relativement confiance. Le châtain n'avait pas hésité à détruire son Deathscythe à une époque. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais Duo gardait une légère rancœur à son encontre. Mais dès qu'ils discutèrent tous les deux, il se rendit compte que Trowa était passionnant et que l'amour qu'il portait à Heero était le même que le sien. Il avait donc décidé de laisser une chance à un ménage à trois et depuis, il n'avait jamais regretté ce choix. Duo avait rapidement compris qu'ils formaient un tout. Il avait besoin de Heero pour se sentir heureux et de Trowa pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas insignifiant. Ils lui apportaient tous les deux ce qui lui manquait : le calme d'un foyer uni, de l'amour et le réconfort que l'on est pas seul.

Duo termina de ranger ses armes dans son sac puis rejoignit les autres au salon. Quatre avait l'air soulagé et son sourire faisait plaisir à voir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Wu Fei et s'exclama :

" Enfin de l'action ! Tout le monde connaît son rôle ? ".

Ils acquiescèrent puis Heero se mit à parler :

" J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ".

Son visage sérieux fit se serrer le cœur du natté.

" Trowa a découvert l'existence d'une nouvelle arme mais il ne l'a pas encore localisé. Selon ses dispositions, il va continuer à infiltrer l'organisation ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Et on attaque quand même ? ".

Heero hocha de la tête.

" Oui, nous pourrons très facilement venir à bout de tout ce qu'ils ont déjà. Et lui va peut-être de ce fait pouvoir rejoindre la base principale où doit se trouver l'arme ".

" C'est dangereux ".

Heero hésita puis énonça tranquillement :

" Le risque est acceptable ".

Duo n'en crut pas ses oreilles et s'approcha du brun avec colère.

" Acceptable ? ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Et s'il se trouve dans une pièce où nous donnons l'assaut ? Et si l'une de nos balles perdues l'atteint ? ".

En voyant la lueur dans les yeux bleus, il comprit que Heero s'en faisait autant que lui sinon plus. D'une voix légèrement plus faible, il dit :

" Apparemment l'arme qu'ils ont développée est une bombe biologique très dangereuse. Trowa m'a fait comprendre qu'elle pourrait décimer toute la population d'une colonie… ".

Le silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils en avaient pourtant une en commun : la folie des hommes ne s'arrêterait-elle donc jamais ?

*O*O*

Naoto Kahiara fixa pendant plusieurs minutes ses notes. Il comprit que son organisation avait du être infiltrée. Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, en souriant. La personne qui avait réussi à renseigner les Preventers était excellente, il se devait de la trouver. Il réfléchit un instant puis décida de rechercher parmi les nouvelles recrues. Cela ne pouvait venir que de là, car il avait lui-même sélectionné tous les hommes depuis le commencement. Mais dernièrement, il avait relégué ce pouvoir. Il préférait se concentrer à ses recherches. Il fit passer les fichiers des différentes personnes. Deux attirèrent son attention, deux hommes âgés de moins de vingt cinq ans. L'un dans les forces de sécurité, l'autre secrétaire administratif. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'Interphone et parla à sa secrétaire :

" Mira. Connais-tu Messieurs Hamiya Kaoru et Tsuge Aki ? ".

" Oui, il me semble qu'ils travaillent au bâtiment B8 ".

" Je vois. Y a-t-il eu demande de transfert ? ".

Si l'un des deux était bien l'espion, il souhaiterait se rapprocher de la maison mère.

" Euh. Laissez moi rechercher ".

" Au fait, non. Donne moi les noms de toutes les personnes désirant venir ici ".

Il coupa la transmission puis se laissa aller sur son fauteuil avec plaisir. Il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer la personne qui était parvenue à passer outre ses systèmes de sécurité. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait un des ces exceptionnels pilotes de Gundam.

Agé de trente cinq ans, il s'était fait un nom dans le domaine de la neuro-technologie. Diplômé de chimie, biologie et physique atomique, il était à la pointe de la recherche sur le cerveau humain. De plus, il possédait cette société de développement d'implants pour l'aide aux personnes aveugles qui lui fournissait un revenu convenable au reste. C'est à dire ses deux passions. 

Tout d'abord, l'étude du comportement humain, mais pas d'humain ordinaire, non ceux qu'on appelle communément les génies. A chaque fois que quelqu'un était considéré comme hors du commun, il invitait cette personne ici et ils passaient des heures à parler. Certaines acceptaient même de passer des tests psychologiques et neurologiques. 

Sa deuxième passion était légèrement plus dangereuse. Il souhaitait se venger et pour cela il tentait de trouver et fabriquer des armes biologiques capables de mener à bien son idée fixe. Il ne désirait pas diriger le monde, mais il avait perdu un être cher, et il connaissait le nom de celui qui l'avait fait disparaître. Et depuis neuf ans qu'il avait élaboré ce plan, il avait enfin un résultat. Cet espion allait peut-être lui permettre d'avoir accès à la personne qu'il voulait rencontrer.

Il pianota encore quelques instants sur son portable puis décida qu'il était l'heure de travailler avec son dernier génie en date.

*O*O*

Duo hésita l'espace de trois secondes puis enclencha le chien de son arme. Logiquement, il n'aurait pas à s'en servir mais sait-on jamais. La voix de Heero résonna dans son écouteur :

" A trois ! Un…Deux…Trois ! ".

Il donna un fort coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un laboratoire et cinq personnes étonnées de ce raffut. Il leva immédiatement son fusil puis cria :

" On ne bouge pas et on touche à rien et tout se passera sans bobo ! OK ? ".

Les scientifiques acquiescèrent vivement et trois d'entre eux levèrent même les mains. Il fut soulagé de ne pas voir Trowa. Au moins si cela dégénérait il n'aurait pas à faire attention. Tout en gardant un œil sur les laborantins, il s'avança vers l'un des ordinateurs perfectionnés.

" Que voulez-vous ? Vous êtes des preneurs d'otage ? Nous ne possédons rien et… ".

" Il va se taire, oui ? ! ".

Il lui jeta un regard excédé qui fit reculer l'homme contre un mur. La panique se lisait ouvertement sur son visage. Duo fit le tour de la pièce de ses améthystes dangereuses puis revint à l'écran. Bon, Heero lui avait dit de chercher des informations sur de petites bombes expérimentales. Il trouva rapidement le fichier et appela son compagnon :

" Trouvé ! ".

" Bien, moi aussi ! On laisse le reste aux Preventers ".

" Compris ! ".

Il fit signe de son arme aux scientifiques de se réunir au milieu de la pièce.

" Ca vous plaît de fabriquer des bombes ? ".

Les hommes se regardèrent interdits.

" De…De quoi parlez-vous ? Nous fabriquons des appareils de soutient pour les aveugles ".

" Vraiment ? A l'aide de produits chimiques ? ".

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec fracas et une dizaine de Preventers entoura immédiatement le groupe.

" Excellent travail ! Vous pouvez nous laisser le reste, agent 02 ".

Duo acquiesça puis sortit de la salle pour tenter de retrouver les autres et avoir peut être des nouvelles de Trowa.


	2. chapitre 02

Merci aux personnes qui ont laissées une review ^_^ voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne vous déçoive pas !

**Le syndrome de Stockholm**

**Chapitre 2**

Merci à Luna pour sa correction.

« Alors, c'est toi ? ».

Trowa se statufia devant la porte qu'il allait franchir puis se retourna pour croiser un regard perçant et amusé. Il reconnut immédiatement la personne : son chef. Il garda son calme puis fit un petit sourire.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? ».

Kahiara agrandit son sourire puis s'approcha de lui, l'examinant avec attention.

« Tu es encore plus jeune que je ne l'imaginais. Mais j'avais entendu dire que les pilotes de Gundam n'étaient que des enfants ».

Trowa décida de voir ce que l'autre savait et continua à faire semblant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, monsieur… ».

« Je pense qu'au contraire, tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue. Mais, allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter ».

Trowa hésita, mais d'un autre côté, c'était le seul moyen de vraiment entrer en contact avec cet homme. Il suivit le blond puis ils pénétrèrent dans une large pièce qui ressemblait plus à un salon qu'à un bureau. Ils s'installèrent face à face sur de longs canapés recouverts de coussins.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

« Yuki Mey ».

« Hum, très joli prénom. Je suppose que l'un de tes parents devait être d'origine japonaise pour avoir un tel prénom… ».

Trowa ne perdit pas son sang froid et acquiesça.

« Mon père… ».

« Hum…Et quel caractère Chinois pour Yuki ? »

Il remercia intérieurement Heero pour ses cours de Japonais, il pouvait aisément répondre à la question.

« Le caractère du pardon… ».

« Oh, c'est étrange à te voir j'aurai plutôt parié sur la neige ».

Il fit un petit rire puis le fixa avec plus de sérieux.

« Bien, après cet interlude, j'aimerai savoir ton vrai nom ».

Trowa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous mente ? ».

« Cela me paraît évident. Il y avait un certain système de sécurité pour entrer dans ce bâtiment, et je ne crois pas avoir entendu l'alarme se mettre en marche. Donc j'en déduis que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu es parvenu à la neutraliser. Et je ne pense pas qu'un vulgaire secrétaire de gestion puisse effectuer ce petit travail ».

Trowa le regarda avec admiration puis dit avec ironie :

« Oh, mais c'est que vous êtes très intelligent ! ».

L'homme se leva instantanément et s'approcha de lui. Une lueur de colère brillait dans ses aigues-marines et Trowa crut un instant que l'autre allait le frapper. Ils se fixèrent un long moment puis le blond secoua la tête.

« Tu es encore plus doué que je ne le pensais. Je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un puisse me faire perdre patience aussi rapidement. Je me demande quel est ton niveau intellectuel ».

Trowa ne répondit pas mais continua à le regarder. Apparemment, la passion du chercheur pour les intellects était réelle. Il se demanda vivement s'il ne pouvait pas exploiter cette faiblesse pour parvenir à ses fins et découvrir où se cachait l'arme biologique. Il décida de suivre cette voie.

« Que voulez-vous ? ».

Naoto se rassit puis joignit les doigts devant lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Je devrais appeler la police et te faire inculper pour effraction mais je pense que discuter avec toi peut m'être plus profitable. Bien entendu, tu devras rester enfermé dans l'une des pièces du bas. Mais mon hospitalité est connue pour être appréciée ».

Trowa sentit un léger frisson le parcourir. Même s'il avait l'air sympathique, cet homme avait crée une bombe capable de décimer une colonie entière. Il devait rester prudent et faire attention à ses démarches.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Mais mes amis vont s'inquiéter si je ne leur donne pas de nouvelles ».

Le scientifique sourit puis secoua la main devant lui.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, il y a de plus en plus de disparition de nos jours. Et si je laisse traîner une lettre quelque part, bien en vu, aucun problème ! ».

Le machiavélisme calculé du blond était effroyable. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'agir ainsi et de ne pas prévenir Heero de sa décision. Mais maintenant tout était déjà amorcé et revenir en arrière était impossible.

*O*O*

Heero regarda un instant le vide de la chambre puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Duo était assis sur l'un des hauts tabourets qu'il affectionnait. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras étendus sur la table et il semblait réfléchir profondément. Heero admira le profil de son amant puis s'approcha de lui.

« Duo ? ».

« Hum ? ».

Heero l'étreignit, il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre lui. Duo fronça les sourcils puis se leva pour apprécier plus entièrement le contact. C'était si rare que ce soit le brun qui amorce une approche. Il resta silencieux et profita de l'étreinte. Il avait toujours cru que le soldat parfait n'avait pas besoin de réconfort ou de quelque chose dans le genre mais cette attitude lui prouvait le contraire et ce fait lui mit du baume au cœur. Mais la raison pour laquelle ce revirement existait devait être à cause de Trowa et cela le faisait réfléchir. Heero semblait toujours, comme perdu, si le châtain n'était pas près d'eux, près de lui. Par moment, il avait surpris des regards envers Trowa qu'il n'avait jamais eu lui même. Heero, il pouvait le dire, semblait beaucoup plus tenir à l'acrobate qu'à lui. Il se serra encore plus contre le brun, ne voulant pas croire ce raisonnement qu'il venait d'avoir. Heero l'aimait, il en était persuadé, mais peut-être que son amour était moins fort que celui qu'il portait à Trowa ? Peut-être était-ce là le problème ? Mais s'il réfléchissait encore plus, il savait que lui aussi s'inquiétait plus pour Trowa que pour Heero. Car le jeune châtain était beaucoup plus fragile que le pilote de Wing ou lui-même. 

« Je suis certain que tout va bien ! Il y a eu un recensement des personnes du bâtiment et Trowa n'était pas dedans ».

« Oui, je sais, mais j'aurai aimé savoir où il est maintenant ».

« Il nous contactera dès qu'il le pourra ! Alors tu cesses de t'inquiéter maintenant ! ».

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais n'empêche, on ne sait même pas où se trouve le bâtiment principal de cette organisation et on ne pourrait pas intervenir en cas de danger ».

Duo se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Voir Heero dans cet état était la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé.

« Trowa sait se défendre aussi bien que toi ou moi. C'est un grand garçon. Heero, je suis même certain qu'il se bat mieux que toi au corps à corps ! Alors arrête de t'en faire ! Tout va bien se passer ! Il va te contacter aussitôt qu'il le pourra ! J'en suis certain ! ».

Il ponctua sa déclaration par une légère pression de ses mains dans le dos du brun. Celui-ci soupira puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon. Duo les accepta aussitôt et accentua son étreinte. Si Heero avait besoin de réconfort, il pouvait mettre ses réflexions de côté et s'occuper de lui.

Faire l'amour avec Heero était complètement diffèrent de faire l'amour avec Trowa. Cela l'avait choqué la première fois qu'il l'avait fait avec le châtain. Avec Heero cela était passionné, fort et très souvent rapide. Mais avec Trowa, cela devenait doux, savoureux et long. Il ne saurait dire laquelle des deux manières il appréciait le plus, mais il prenait autant de plaisir avec l'un qu'avec l'autre. Aujourd'hui, il décida d'appliquer la façon douce, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui. Sur le coup, il se demanda comment Heero se comportait avec Trowa. Ils auraient pu faire l'amour à trois, mais ils n'avaient jamais osé franchir le pas. Ils dormaient le plus souvent séparément, ne partageant le même lit tous les trois que très rarement. En fait, le plus souvent, le dernier à rentrer à l'appartement se contentait de laisser les autres dormir et allait dans sa propre chambre. Il arrivait même que ce soit Heero. Et Duo profitait de la chaleur de Trowa dans ces moments-là. Il ne savait pas comment les étreintes se passaient entre ses deux compagnons.

Heero fut d'abord surpris puis il se détendit sous les caresses légères du natté. Pour lui, partager son corps avec l'un ou l'autre de ses amants devait être rapide et passionné. Il aimait franchir le point de non retour, et se sentir sortir de son corps. Tous les préliminaires étaient inutiles et ne servaient qu'à prolonger un moment désiré. A sa grande surprise, il avait laissé Duo maître de leurs jeux dès le début et le natté s'était rapidement montré un amant attentif et avait compris qu'Heero aimait aller droit au but. Par contre avec Trowa, cela avait été différent, le châtain s'était montré plus évasif quant à ses préférences et Heero avait appliqué les siennes. Trowa n'était pas réellement passif, mais il se laissait toujours faire sans complainte. Heero lui avait même demandé un jour s'il appréciait vraiment faire l'amour. Et Trowa lui avait dit qu'avec lui, 'il n'y avait pas de problèmes'. En y réfléchissant, il ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu. Il avait donc continué ainsi, avec chacun des deux. 

Mais aujourd'hui, Duo semblait vouloir autre chose. Il allait doucement, caressant chaque parcelle de son corps, lui procurant un plaisir anticipé. Il ouvrit les yeux après un moment et croisa les améthystes interrogatrices de Duo. Il donna son accord et le natté continua son parcours passant des doigts à sa langue. Tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si c'était ainsi que cela se passait avec Trowa ? Peut-être que Duo avait compris comment le jeune homme aimait partager son corps. Il bougea involontairement et Duo murmura:

« Chut…Je vais te faire découvrir un plaisir que tu n'as fait que frôler, mon Heechan ! ».

Heero ne répondit rien mais se laissa bercer par la voix rauque de son amant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps réagir aux sensations apportées. Il réussit à oublier son inquiétude pour Trowa l'espace d'un moment passé dans les bras de Duo.

*O*O*

« Je pense que nous pouvons instaurer certaines règles entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnier, cela fausserait notre entretien ».

Trowa fit un sourire forcé puis acquiesça sans rien dire. Il avait déjà passé une nuit dans le bâtiment. Sa 'chambre' était une petite pièce sans fenêtre située derrière plusieurs portes blindées. Il avait déjà repéré un moyen pour se sortir de là au cas où. Il y avait une trappe au plafond qui devait mener au système d'aération. Donc si la situation devenait périlleuse, il pourrait toujours tenter de s'enfuir.

Naoto lui servit un verre puis s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du blond. Trowa décida d'examiner l'endroit. Il ne l'avait pas fait la première fois. La pièce était très large et une longue baie vitrée s'étalait sur tout un pan du mur. Un bureau se trouvait au milieu ainsi que les deux canapés sur lesquels ils étaient installés. Une table basse, trois armoires emplies de livres et un bar complétaient le mobilier. Aux murs, il apercevait divers diplômes encadrés ainsi que quelques tableaux dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ou le peintre. On lui avait souvent dit que le bureau ou la chambre d'une personne en disant long sur son propriétaire. Il pouvait donc deviner que l'homme face à lui était ordonné, ambitieux et sans aucun doute perfectionniste.

Il replaça ses émeraudes sur le scientifique et remarqua son sourire.

« Tu aimes cette pièce ? ».

Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Cela a de l'importance ? ».

« Je pense que oui. Les goûts et les envies sont différents selon les personnes, mais quand on a quelque chose en commun, il est plus facile d'entrer en contact ».

« Je la trouve jolie, surtout la baie vitrée ».

« Oui, je souhaitais qu'elle soit bien éclairée. Je crois avoir réussi mon coup ».

Trowa hocha de la tête puis ils se fixèrent longuement.

Naoto avait longtemps réfléchi à la meilleure manière de discuter avec le jeune homme. Il devinait que cela ne serait pas chose aisée, mais il n'abandonnait que très rarement. Si Yuki était vraiment un pilote de Gundam comme il le pensait, l'approche serait très difficile car le châtain avait dû recevoir une formation d'espion hors du commun et parvenir à le démasquer serait une prouesse. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait exploiter le fait qu'il était très doué dans le maniement des pensées des gens, il n'était pas psychiatre pour rien. Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve sa faiblesse et ensuite tout coulerait de source. Il devait instaurer un climat de confiance et il était certain d'y parvenir. Yuki ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et sa jeunesse ne lui permettait pas de connaître tant de chose que ça de la vie. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Connais-tu le jeu des questions/réponses ? ».

Trowa haussa un sourcil d'étonnement et secoua lentement la tête montrant son ignorance. Naoto parut surpris mais expliqua les règles :

« C'est vraiment très simple. Je te pose une question, tu y réponds et ensuite tu me poses une question. On peut avoir certain joker, si on souhaite ne pas répondre mais dans ce cas, celui qui a posé la question peut en poser une seconde mais le joker ne peut pas être utilisé deux fois de suite… ».

Trowa baissa la tête, il se demandait s'il devait entrer dans ce jeu.

« Vous en apprendrez sur moi, mais moi, qu'y gagnerai-je ? ».

« Mes secrets ? ».

Trowa croisa le regard bleu et sentit immédiatement où voulait en venir l'autre. Il pourrait donc comprendre pourquoi l'homme avait créé cette bombe et peut-être déterminer où elle se trouvait.

« Comment peut-on savoir que l'autre dit la vérit ? ».

Naoto sourit.

« On ne peut pas, mais avec l'avancement du jeu, les questions deviennent de plus en plus précises et les mensonges sont vite remplacés par la réalit ».

Trowa hésita encore mais de toute façon avait-il seulement le choix ? Et puis, il n'avait franchement pas grand chose à cacher mis à part sa mission dans ce complexe et le fait qu'il soit un pilote de Gundam.

*O*O*

« Bien, je pense que l'on peut commencer. Voici ma première question : quel est ton vrai nom ? ».

« Vous êtes vraiment intéressé par cette réponse ? Je ne vois pas ce que cela va vous apporter ».

Naoto sourit puis pencha la tête.

« Et bien, une première approche entre deux êtres humains se fait souvent par la présentation de soi-même. Pour ma part, je ne commence jamais une conversation sans que l'autre ne sache qui je suis ».

« Mais, un nom peut être changé, si je vous en dis un, comment pouvez-vous être certain que ce sera le mien ? ».

« Il s'agit d'un feeling. Croyez-vous que Naoto soit mon vrai prénom ? ».

Trowa le fixa un instant réfléchissant. Un feeling ? Cela lui rappelait un peu l'empathie de Quatre. Peut-être était-ce de cela que le scientifique parlait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un Japonais, plutôt Européen du Nord. Comme un Allemand ou un Scandinave. Peut-être que tout comme lui, il avait changé de nom pour passer inaperçu.

« Je ne crois pas… ».

Naoto incurva ses lèvres et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? ».

« Vous avez l'air aussi Japonais que moi… ».

Le blond fit un léger rire puis le regarda à nouveau avec attention.

« Sans doute…Alors ? Vas-tu répondre à ma question où veux-tu déjà utiliser un joker ? ».

Trowa secoua la tête puis énonça tranquillement, le défiant de ses émeraudes :

« Je ne connais pas mon nom… ».

Naoto faillit répliquer puis comprit que c'était la vérité. On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là et la lueur dans ses yeux ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Vraiment ? ».

Trowa hocha doucement la tête puis décida d'entrer dans le jeu tel qu'il l'avait compris.

« Je me suis retrouvé orphelin très jeune et j'ai grandi pratiquement seul. Personne ne m'a jamais donné de nom jusqu'à peu. On m'appelait souvent 'nanashi', 'le gamin' ou 'toi'. J'avoue que je ne me sentais pas diminué pour autant même si parfois j'aurai souhaité savoir qui j'étais. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de complexe de ne pas avoir de nom…A quoi cela sert-il quand on est seul ? ».

« Mais maintenant, tu en as un ? ».

« J'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont fait comprendre l'importance des autres. Au début, je ne parvenais pas à leur faire confiance mais petit à petit un lien s'est créé et aujourd'hui je comprends l'utilité d'avoir un nom à soi, même si ce n'est pas celui qui vous a été donné à la naissance ».

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à ces personnes…Mais je te poserai cette question plus tard. Donc comment t'appellent tes amis ? ».

« Trowa… ».

Naoto répéta le prénom puis sourit. Il le trouvait intéressant, à la fois original et pourtant singulier. Le chiffre trois, un peu comme un nom de code, un mystère qu'il désirait résoudre.

« Puis-je vous posez la même question ? ».

« Mon vrai nom est Shahel Moun ».

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux et murmura :

« On dirait un prénom oriental ».

« Ma mère était d'origine Arabe, mon père Suédois ».

« Hum…Vous êtes né sur Terre ? ».

« H ! C'est à moi de te poser une nouvelle question ! Où as-tu grandi ? ».

« Sur Terre. Je pense que quand je me suis retrouvé seul, je devais avoir à peu près deux trois ans. J'y suis resté jusqu'à mes quatorze ans et ensuite je suis allé dans les colonies… ».

« Hum…Une en particulier ? ».

Trowa haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. Mais je suis resté longtemps sur un satellite d'exploitation comme… ».

Il stoppa net et regarda Shahel. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea :

« Comme ? ».

« Ce n'était pas votre question. J'y ai déjà répondu… ».

Le blond éclata à nouveau de rire puis dit :

« Tu es perspicace. Très bien à toi… ».

« La même question… ».

Shahel hésita puis prit sa décision. Après tout, le jeune homme était à sa merci et lui divulguer cette information ne le gênerait en rien.

« Sur L4, j'y ai grandi et y suis resté jusqu'à il y a environ neuf ans. Ensuite je suis venu m'installer sur Terre où j'ai ouvert ce laboratoire. Tu as dit que tu t'es retrouvé seul vers trois ans, mais quelqu'un t'a bien pris sous son aile ? ».

« Des mercenaires…Ils se sont occupés de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me débrouiller tout seul. Ils m'ont appris à survivre en temps de guerre ».

Shahel sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il avait fait une erreur de jugement. Trowa avait sans aucun doute déjà vécu beaucoup de chose et devait avoir une expérience unique de la vie. Tout de même, un enfant de trois ans parmi des grosses brutes. Cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Peut-être l'une des raisons de ce mystère qui l'entourait.

« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté L4 ? ».

Shahel sortit de ses pensées et frissonna. L'autre était plus que perspicace, il n'aurait jamais cru aborder ce sujet dès la première entrevue. Il décida de dire la vérité, après tout Trowa ne lui avait pas menti, il le sentait.

« Une personne qui m'était très chère est morte. Je n'ai pas supporté la séparation ».

Trowa acquiesça silencieusement. De fil en aiguille, il en vint à la conclusion que la mort de cette personne avait déclenchée quelque chose chez le scientifique, d'où la bombe. Il devait trouver un moyen de savoir qui était cette personne et comment elle était morte.

« Revenons à ta vie dans les colonies…Que faisais-tu sur ce satellite ? ».

« De la mécanique pour la plupart du temps, de la maintenance aussi. Les mercenaires m'ont formés sous plusieurs disciplines afin que je puisse m'en sortir. Ils étaient plutôt…intelligents. Je leur dois beaucoup… ».

Trowa connaissait donc plusieurs domaines et Shahel sentait qu'il devait les maîtriser à la perfection. Il devinait que le jeune homme savait aussi se battre. Mercenaire était équivalant à assassin dans son esprit. Il est vrai que les émeraudes devant lui étaient souvent froides et que l'allure générale du châtain était plutôt raide, il était comme prêt à se défendre, de toutes ses forces.

« Cette personne était votre femme ? ».

Shahel faillit soupirer. Bien entendu, c'était normal que Trowa s'intéresse à cette information. Mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de revenir sur le passé. Il prit sur lui et décida de continuer tout de même :

« Non. C'était mon tuteur. Il m'a permis de réussir dans la vie en m'offrant une seconde chance. Peut-être un peu comme toi et les mercenaires ».

Trowa hocha de la tête. Un simple tuteur ? Cela devait être plus que ça. Peut-être un père spirituel ou autre. On ne tuait pas pour un être qui ne vous a qu'élevé. Sauf si le mot tuteur a une autre définition dans l'esprit de Shahel. Celui-ci se leva en se frottant doucement les mains.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure de déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim ! ».

Trowa hocha de la tête et se leva pour suivre le blond. Au moins ce début ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit grand-chose sur lui et avait déjà appris un peu sur l'autre. 

Shahel ressentit la même conclusion.


	3. Chapitre 03

Je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! Voici la suite !****

**Le syndrome de Stockholm**

**Chapitre 3**

Merci à Luna pour sa correction.

Trowa fixa un instant le scientifique puis soupira doucement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que cette information pourra vous apporter ».

Shahel fit un sourire.

« C'est de la curiosité. Ta vie n'a pas été drôle tous les jours, mais tu sembles apprécier la nouvelle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a commencée il n'y a pas si longtemps ».

« Cela fait à peu près cinq ans que je me sens moi-même. Et cela fait plus de deux ans que je ne vis plus seul ».

« Tu as donc bien quelqu'un dans ta vie ? ».

« Oui ».

Shahel se contenta de hocher de la tête même si intérieurement cette donnée ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il commençait à apprécier la présence du châtain et ce fait l'énervait. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils parlaient plusieurs heures le matin et l'après-midi et il aimait ces entrevues, plus que nécessaire. Durant ces journées, ils n'avaient fait qu'aborder des sujets sans danger, parlant de leurs goûts, de leur passion (il avait d'ailleurs été surpris par la douceur du ton de Trowa parlant des animaux) et autres. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de revenir à des sujets plus personnels.

« Et vous ? ».

« Non, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me préoccuper de ça ».

De la surprise apparut dans les émeraudes.

« Tu as l'air étonn ».

« Et bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous êtes plutôt bel homme, intelligent et de plus aisé. Vous êtes difficile ? ».

Un sourire éclaira les traits du jeune homme et Shahel sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement devant le changement radical.

« Je ne crois pas que je sois difficile. Je n'y ai jamais songé, c'est tout ».

Trowa hocha de la tête, l'ombre du sourire toujours présent.

« Tu penses que je suis en retard ? Le fait que je sois seul ne signifie pas que je l'ai toujours ét ».

« Je vous crois sur parole ! ».

« Cette personne qui vit avec toi, comment l'as tu rencontr ? ».

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, il vit de l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage de Trowa. Apparemment, il avait enfin trouvé un point faible. Pourquoi cette question semblait perturber le châtain ? Les émeraudes se posèrent sur lui puis à sa grande surprise, il énonça :

« J'utilise un joker… ».

« Vraiment ? ».

« Hum… ».

Shahel fronça les sourcils puis réfléchit à une autre question. Vu que Trowa avait utilisé le joker, il pourrait tout simplement lui demander s'il était un pilote de Gundam, mais il décida de faire jouer le suspens.

« Es-tu amoureux de cette personne ? ».

Une légère rougeur monta aux joues de Trowa et il le sentit se raidir.

« Mais pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? ».

« Le sentiment amoureux est une grande source d'information pour connaître quelqu'un et j'ai envie de le découvrir, de te découvrir ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

Shahel haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Tu es une personne fascinante, Trowa. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ta force de caractère. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour résister et toi tu n'as jamais lâché une seconde. Enfin de ce que tu m'as dit ».

« Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que vous le pensez ».

« Tu as grandi pratiquement tout seul parmi des hommes considérés comme des exclus par la société. Tu as appris des choses que même les plus qualifiés des ingénieurs ne savent pas. Tu as su garder le sourire malgré tout ça…Tu ».

« Non ! On m'a appris à sourire depuis peu ! ».

Shahel incurva ses lèvres et le regarda avec douceur.

« Pourquoi souris-tu alors ? ».

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux et baissa la tête.

« A quoi te sert-il de sourire, Trowa ? ».

« Pour…Pour montrer que je suis heureux ? ».

« C'est une possibilité. Mais n'est-ce pas aussi pour montrer que tu es vivant ? ».

« Je…Oui. Je l'aime. Je…Les aime ».

La fin fut dite si basse que Shahel mit quelques secondes pour comprendre sa signification.

« Les ? ».

Le teint écarlate de Trowa ne lui échappa pas. Décidément, ce sujet le mettait dans un drôle d'état. Mais il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. Trowa n'avait pas du souvent faire face à ce sentiment auparavant. La voix du châtain s'éleva légèrement vibrante.

« J'ai répondu. Quel est votre nombre préfér ? ».

Le silence s'installa puis Shahel éclata de rire. Trowa se détendit légèrement.

« Toi, tu es vraiment doué pour changer la tournure des conversations. Mon nombre préfér ? Je dirai sans vraiment réfléchir 1969, parce que l'humanité marchait pour la première fois sur la Lune. Quand tu regardes l'évolution du monde, je dirais que notre histoire commence ce jour-l ! ».

Trowa acquiesça.

« Je n'ai jamais étudié l'histoire de l'humanité. Mais j'ai un ami qui en parle très souvent. Je me rattrape aujourd'hui en lisant des livres ».

« Je vois. Peut-être souhaiterais-tu que je t'en procure ? ».

Les émeraudes brillèrent un instant et le châtain fit un signe affirmatif.

« Ce serait généreux de votre part ».

Ils n'avaient plus parlé du devenir de Trowa quand l'entretien prendrait fin. Et Shahel sentit quelque chose derrière ces paroles. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sur ce qu'il ferait de lui quand ils auraient terminé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie que cela cesse.

« Bien, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui ».

Shahel se leva puis fit un sourire.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaiterais ? ».

Le châtain sembla hésiter puis murmura :

« Un ordinateur ? ».

Shahel le regarda, surpris.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Les journées sont longues après nos entretiens. Un ordinateur avec quelques jeux me permettrait de passer le temps ».

Le scientifique acquiesça doucement.

« Très bien, je vais t'en fournir un ».

OO

Heero ouvrit les yeux et se demanda un instant où il se trouvait. Reprenant ses esprits, il sentit le corps de Duo contre lui et se détendit immédiatement. Il admira le visage reposé du natté. Sans bruit, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers le salon où il alluma son portable. Il avait toujours espoir de trouver un mail de Trowa et d'obtenir enfin de ses nouvelles. Il avait cessé d'inquiéter Duo avec ça, car il devinait que le natté était aussi préoccupé que lui par cette absence.

Le fait que ses compagnons acceptent de se mettre ensemble l'avait ravi bien que du coup il ne soit plus le centre. Trowa et Duo ne lui avaient pas révélé de suite et il s'en était aperçu par lui-même, certains regards ne peuvent mentir. Ils avaient donc discuté de longues heures et il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas fait pour lui, mais parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Duo avait même ajouté en riant que : 'tout ce qui t'appartient m'appartient aussi, Heechan !'. Trowa n'avait rien répliqué, se contentant d'un sourire tendre.

Il les adorait tous deux, pourtant on ne pouvait rêver meilleure opposition dans leurs caractères. Mais, il n'avait pas pu choisir, comme lui avait demandé Duo, et aujourd'hui, au vu de l'évolution de leur situation il ne le regrettait pas. Mais, il savait une chose. Duo se posait des questions. Il pouvait le ressentir parfois quand ses améthystes se posaient sur lui. Et son comportement actuel ne l'aidait pas. Oui, il s'en faisait énormément pour Trowa et Duo l'acceptait mal.

Il soupira doucement en inspectant les trois principales boites aux lettres toutes vides mais sentit son cœur battre plus vite en voyant un message dans la quatrième. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et tomba sur un code complexe qu'il se mit en devoir de déchiffrer immédiatement. Après avoir sauvegardé le texte, il lança l'un de ses programmes de traduction et patienta. Une minute passa et les mots prirent forme :

'Bien. Sept. KPI. Cinquième'.

Juste quatre mots mais ils suffisaient à le rassurer plus que tout. Maintenant il savait que Trowa allait bien. Que si Heero devait intervenir cela devait être dans au moins sept jours. Que le bâtiment se nommait KPI et que la bombe devait se trouver au cinquième étage du bâtiment. Il se brancha à nouveau sur le Net et chercha ce qu'était cette boite en rapport avec la première que le jeune châtain avait infiltré. Il trouva rapidement les renseignements qu'il recherchait. Le P.D.G. de l'entreprise se nommait Naoto Kahiara trente cinq ans, psychiatre reconnu et heureux possesseur d'une fabrique d'instruments médicaux et d'un laboratoire de recherche ultra perfectionné. Il ne trouva pas de données supplémentaires sur cet homme et cela montrait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il hésita un instant et décida de ne pas répondre. Si Trowa avait utilisé un code c'est qu'il n'avait pas accès libre au réseau. Il se mordit les lèvres et se leva pour se préparer un café.

Au moins, il était fixé sur le devenir de Trowa, mais ce fait ne le rassurait qu'à moitié. Il prit sa tasse et ses yeux se posèrent sur un prospectus appartenant à Duo. Le label était celui du laboratoire de recherche où se trouvait justement le châtain. Ses pensées ne firent qu'un tour. Il ne devait pas révéler à Duo que Trowa se trouvait dans ce complexe. Le natté avait justement un rendez-vous avec le psychiatre la semaine prochaine pour une enquête de routine. Et si Duo était au courant, il devinait que le médecin le verrait aussitôt. De plus, cela pourrait leur permettre d'infiltrer le bâtiment plus aisément. Il fit un sourire et prit sa décision. Même s'il devinait que Duo serait mécontent, il s'agissait de la vie de Trowa.

Il se réinstalla devant son portable et continua à fureter sur le Net. Plusieurs heures passèrent quand deux bras vinrent entourer son cou.

« Heero ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? ».

Il tourna la tête et sourit à son compagnon.

« J'ai déjà dormi plus que nécessaire, tu le sais bien ».

« Ca ne t'arrive donc vraiment jamais de faire la grasse matinée ? ».

« Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Je ne l'ai jamais faite que je sache ».

« T'es pas drôle ! T'aimes vraiment pas rester au chaud sous les couvertures ? ».

Heero soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps ».

« Même avec moi ? ».

« D'accord ! J'ai compris ! ».

Il éteignit le portable et suivit un Duo ravi dans leur chambre. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Duo posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura :

« Des nouvelles ? ».

Heero resta de marbre et lui répondit.

OO

« Tu ne bouges plus ! ».

Trowa stoppa immédiatement face à la dureté de la voix. Il sentait que l'homme n'hésiterait pas à tirer s'il faisait un pas de plus. Il leva les mains doucement puis attendit que des ordres lui parviennent.

« Tourne-toi. Lentement… ».

Il fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et regarda sans émotion apparente le garde et son fusil. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi sans rien dire, se dévisageant sans vergogne. Puis Trowa se mordit les lèvres en voyant Shahel pénétrer dans la pièce. Le blond lui lança un regard navré et s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu essaierais de t'enfuir. Je croyais que nous avions instauré un climat de confiance, je me suis trompé. Je regrette d'en arriver à cette extrémité, mais je vais être obligé d'appliquer une méthode qui me certifiera de ton obéissance ».

Trowa frissonna sous ces paroles dites d'une voix blanche. Il se demanda vivement ce que l'autre allait trouver comme moyen pour ne pas qu'il recommence. Mis à part l'attacher à une chaise, Trowa pouvait se sortir facilement de toutes situations.

« Emmenez le à l'infirmerie ».

Deux gardes le prirent par les bras et il se laissa entraîner sans répliquer. Il n'était pas armé et le corps à corps ne fonctionnait pas contre des armes. Il sentait les yeux de Shahel dans son cou et ce fait lui procurait un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant. Après en avoir appris plus sur le scientifique, il savait que l'homme n'hésitait pas à aller au bout des choses. De plus, comme l'avait laissé entendre leur dernière rencontre, tout n'était pas encore dit entre eux. Même si Trowa avait lui les informations importantes qu'il recherchait.

Il fut attaché sur le lit de la pièce et une femme médecin apparut suivi de Shahel.

« Vous êtes certain que vous voulez faire ça ? ».

« C'est le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour m'assurer qu'il ne tentera pas de partir encore sans mon accord ».

« Oui, mais vous savez que parfois cela peut dérailler… ».

« Il a une excellente condition physique, vous l'avez vous même vérifié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela déraillerait ».

La doctoresse acquiesça puis se tourna vers Trowa en souriant. Il la fixa sans sourciller puis pâlit en voyant qu'elle avait une seringue dans la main. Il tourna la tête rapidement vers Shahel et le questionna du regard sans dire un mot. Le blond le fixa d'un air sévère puis répondit :

« Connais-tu le Jouyouheki ? ».

Trowa frissonna et ouvrit de grands yeux à cette question. S'il connaissait ? Cette drogue était l'une des plus puissantes qui existait. Elle offrait de grandes souffrances si on oubliait rien qu'une fois de prendre une dose qui devait être injectée à heure fixe et à quantité constante ou supérieure. Il n'en avait jamais pris lui même mais avait vu ses effets sur certains des mercenaires. S'en débarrasser relevait du miracle, une fois dedans pratiquement impossible de stopper, sauf si la dose est minime. Il tenta de se redresser mais les liens l'en empêchèrent. Il savait aussi qu'un des composants était de la pénicilline…Il était allergique à cette substance.

« Chut. Du calme. Cela ne va pas te faire de mal, sauf si tu n'es pas coopératif et que tu ne m'obéisses pas. La dose sera la plus petite possible mais suffisamment forte pour que tu ne souhaites plus partir ».

Trowa sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et il murmura :

« Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça… ».

Shahel posa une main sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement.

« Tu m'as fortement déçu avec cette tentative d'évasion. J'y suis oblig ».

Trowa secoua la tête et continua à le prier, les larmes coulant maintenant librement sur ses joues.

« Non…S'il vous plaît ? ».

Le blond se releva et fit signe à la femme de procéder à l'injection. Trowa la fixa avec horreur et ne parvint même à crier ou protester quand il sentit la piqûre entamer ses chairs, sa gorge étant trop serrée.

OO

Trowa n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Bien entendu, le médecin avait tenté de purger son sang de la substance, mais il était très difficile de s'en débarrasser et ce mal de tête persistant en était la preuve. Il n'y avait que quelques instants où il avait senti la présence de son persécuteur. Shahel lui parlait avec douceur et lui caressait la main. Il n'aimait pas ce contact, mais ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, plongé dans cette demi conscience douloureuse. Parfois, il sentait son corps se mettre à trembler. Dans ces moments, une couverture était ajoutée et il s'en trouvait mieux.

Il avait découvert son allergie à la pénicilline lors d'une de ses rares maladies qu'il avait attrapée durant son enfance. Les mercenaires avaient été obligés de l'emmener à l'hôpital et là, on lui avait prescrit un traitement à base de cette substance. Résultat, un simple début de grippe s'était vite transformé en une hospitalisation de plusieurs mois. De plus, les médecins avaient mis du temps à trouver la source du mal. Trowa se souvenait de douleurs terribles. Et maintenant, il devait revivre la même chose.

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il se sentait légèrement mieux. Son crâne avait cessé ce martèlement constant et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut des cheveux blonds reposant sur le lit. Shahel dormait près de lui, à moitié assis sur la chaise. Il fut surpris de cette présence, comme si le scientifique s'en était fait pour lui. Peut être regrettait-il ce geste excessif et s'en voulait. A force de discuter avec lui, Trowa avait bien compris que l'autre n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le laissait paraître. Sa seule haine n'était qu'à moitié justifiée et ne méritait sans doute pas cette bombe. Bien que Trowa ait parfaitement compris le lien entre ces deux personnes. Non, il devinait que tout pouvait s'arranger simplement en parlant.

Il reposa ses yeux sur Shahel et fixa les cobalts qui s'étaient ouvertes. Ils avaient presque la même teinte que ceux de Heero, juste un peu plus claire. Shahel avança sa main et caressa ses cheveux en murmurant :

« Comment te sens-tu ? ».

Trowa ferma les yeux puis répondit :

« Fatigué, mais je pense que le plus dur est passé…Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? ».

« Quatre jours. Que s'est il pass ? ».

Trowa soupira puis regarda vers la fenêtre : il faisait nuit.

« Allergie à la pénicilline… ».

Shahel se leva brusquement et se mit à crier, le faisant sursauter et se recroqueviller sur lui-même :

« Mais pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? ! ».

« J'ai essayé, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Croyez-vous réellement que je sois du style à prier quelqu'un ? ».

Shahel ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits puis se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Je n'ai pas réalisé. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas du genre à te plaindre. Pardonne-moi ».

Trowa le fixa et hocha lentement la tête. Shahel lui prit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Ce n'était pas mon but de te faire souffrir. Je voulais…Je voulais juste que tu restes près de moi ».

Trowa se doutait d'une chose dans le genre. Le comportement de l'homme avait changé. Il était devenu plus attentionné, plus doux dans ses propos. Il ne le menaçait plus, d'où sa tentative d'évasion. Lui-même sentait bien qu'il appréciait cet homme, mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'aimait pas de la même façon. Plutôt un sentiment de sécurité, comme il le ressentait avec les mercenaires. Shahel ôta sa main puis soupira :

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je pensais être capable de dompter un homme tel que toi ».

Trowa fit un pâle sourire.

« Y sont-ils arrivés ? ».

Trowa cessa son sourire et l'observa un instant. Shahel attendait sa réponse, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il acquiesça doucement sans rien dire.

« Ils ont de la chance. J'espère qu'ils le savent ».


	4. chapitre 04

En réponse à Louange je tiens simplement à rappeler que je suis dans l'impossibilité d'updater mon site silence bleu car je n'ai tout simplement pas accès au ftp.

Pour l'update des fics, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire autant qu'auparavant, mais si j'ai quelque chose à dire c'est que je n'abandonnerai pas leur écriture et je pense que dès que je rentrerai définitivement en France, je prendrai plus de temps pour vous écrire les différentes fins

En tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur cet avant-dernier chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

**Le syndrome de Stockholm**

**Chapitre 4**

Merci à Luna pour sa correction.

« On ne bouge plus ! ».

Duo sursauta à cette entrée fracassante puis regarda avec stupeur Heero armé jusqu'aux dents s'avancer dans la pièce. Il se leva en même temps que le scientifique et ils le regardèrent avec divers stades de surprise sur le visage. Le brun les examina tour à tour puis fit signe au blond de quitter son bureau.

« Tu viens au milieu de la pièce et pas de faux mouvements sinon je te fais sauter la cervelle ! Compris ? ».

Duo ne répliqua rien, attendant de voir où son compagnon voulait en venir. Pourquoi Heero pensait-il que Naoto était dangereux ? Il avait parlé pendant plusieurs heures avec le scientifique et il en gardait une excellente impression. Il se leva à son tour, silencieux. Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil puis dit :

« Va voir le tableau où il y a un moulin...Tu devrais trouver quelque chose derrière ».

Duo vit Naoto se tendre subrepticement. Il observa les peintures et avisa celle où le moulin se trouvait. Il décrocha avec délicatesse l'œuvre et poussa une exclamation en révélant un coffre fort.

« Putain ! C'est du dernier cri ! Je crois même qu'il y a un dispositif d'autodestruction si on tente de l'ouvrir autrement que par le code ! ».

« Oui. Et si on fait trois erreurs de suite. On obtient le même résultat, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Moun ? ».

Duo le fixa avec stupeur et, s'approchant du scientifique, demanda :

« Mince ! Pourquoi vous avez cette chose ? Vous êtes qui réellement ? ».

Naoto le fixa sans répondre puis regarda vers Heero :

« Je devrais vous poser la même question...Vous entrez chez moi et me menacez d'une arme ».

Heero fit un sourire sadique. L'un de ceux dont Duo avait horreur.

« Parce que vous croyez que l'arme que vous entreposez dans ce coffre ne me menace pas ? ».

« Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il y ait une arme dedans ? ».

« Parce que j'ai une excellente source d'informations ! ».

Les sourcils de Duo et du blond se levèrent et ils s'exclamèrent tous deux en même temps :

« Trowa ! ».

Naoto se tourna vers le natté avec stupeur.

« Vous... ».

Duo ne se préoccupait plus de lui mais regardait le brun avec colère. Il s'approcha de Heero.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avais pas de contacts avec lui ! ».

Heero sembla hésiter puis acquiesça doucement. Duo ne trouva rien à répliquer, sous le choc. Puis tout à coup, il éclata :

« Pourquoi ! ? Tu savais très bien que je m'en faisais pour lui ! J'étais mort de trouille ! Et là, tu m'annonces que vous correspondiez ? Que tu avais des nouvelles de lui ! Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! ».

Heero gardait son attention sur le scientifique ne voulant pas que l'autre tente quoique ce soit pour se sauver. Il répondit d'un ton neutre :

« Je n'ai eu des nouvelles qu'une seule fois et je ne voulais pas t'en parler au cas où quelque chose se serait produit. De plus, je savais que tu devais rendre visite à cet homme. Et si tu avais su que Trowa se trouvait ici, tu aurais perdu ta crédibilité. Il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué ».

Duo n'en revenait pas.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. C'est ça ? Tu t'es dit que je me ferais remarquer si j'avais été au courant. Que je ne suis pas capable de sauver Trowa moi-même ? ».

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai confiance en toi ! Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Si tu parvenais à retenir son attention, nous pourrions aisément infiltrer le bâtiment et...Ne bougez pas ! ».

Naoto se statufia et les regarda avec fureur.

« Que voulez-vous ? De l'argent ? Du pouvoir ? J'ai les deux ! ».

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva et Naoto recula d'un pas, devenant blanc comme un mort.

« Nous aussi nous avons tout ce que tu dis ».

Quatre pénétra dans la pièce puis regarda vers Heero.

« Ils lui ont injecté du Jouyouheki . C'est une faible dose, mais le problème est la pénicilline, comme tu le sais il y est allergique ».

Duo frissonna, devinant que son ami parlait de Trowa. Il connaissait son petit problème médical. Quatre se tourna ensuite vers lui.

« Il va bien, Duo. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu peux aller le voir, il se trouve à l'infirmerie. Suis les panneaux ».

Duo hésita puis jetant un coup d'œil à Naoto, il se précipita hors de la pièce. Quatre fit un petit sourire puis se tourna finalement vers le scientifique, un air sérieux rendant ses traits durs.

« Bien, maintenant à nous deux, je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça ».

OO

Trowa allait beaucoup mieux. Après avoir vu Heero et Quatre, son moral était remonté en flèche. Il avait révélé la plupart des informations nécessaires sur Shahel puis Heero l'avait quitté pour rejoindre le scientifique et mettre fin à la menace. Quatre était resté près de lui, l'examinant soigneusement et lui demandant ce qui s'était produit.

« Je crois qu'il a simplement besoin de parler avec toi... ».

Quatre acquiesça lentement du chef.

« Je comprends parfaitement ses motivations, mais je me souviens d'un homme calme et intelligent, pas un fou prêt à annihiler une colonie ! ».

Trowa fit un sourire puis dit :

« En fait, j'ai le sentiment qu'il a créé cette bombe dans le but de nous attirer... ».

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? ».

« Il savait très bien que tu étais un pilote de Gundam. Et il savait aussi que nous nous étions reconvertis dans la protection de la Terre et des colonies. Il s'est sans doute dit que s'il mettait en péril l'un ou l'autre, il nous verrait débarquer. Et ainsi, il pourrait te rencontrer et se venger ».

Quatre accepta ce raisonnement en hochant de la tête. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux emmêlés du châtain puis dit:

« Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Je vais aller lui parler. Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche avant que Heero ne lui fasse sauter la cervelle de t'avoir fait du mal ».

« Oui...Tu as raison ».

Après que le blond l'eut aussi quitté, lui promettant de revenir très rapidement, il ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler. Ce fut une légère caresse sur sa main qui l'éveilla. Deux améthystes inquiètes le fixaient. Et Duo se laissa pratiquement tomber sur lui pour l'étreindre.

« Oh ! Trowa ! J'étais si inquiet ! Je ne savais pas si tu allais bien ou pas ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! ».

La voix enrouée lui fit comprendre que Duo pleurait. Il entoura à son tour le natté de ses bras et tenta maladroitement de le consoler. Cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Chut...Tout va bien maintenant, je vais bien, je suis là ».

« Mais, ce type aurait pu te tuer ! ».

« Ce n'était pas son but. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il voulait simplement me garder à l'œil et il ignorait mon allergie ».

Duo se recula et le fixa, une lueur étrange brillant dans les yeux.

« On dirait que tu le protèges ! Mais il t'a quand même injecté cette cochonnerie ! ».

« J'ai énormément parlé avec lui. Je sais beaucoup de chose. Et me tuer n'était pas son but ».

Duo fit un sourire puis le reprit dans ses bras.

Trowa était vraiment heureux de retrouver le châtain. Duo était toujours si amical, si doux et chaleureux, si différent de Heero. Bien entendu, revoir Heero lui avait fait battre le cœur plus rapidement, de même la douceur dans ses cobalts, mais avec Duo, le sentiment était plus fort, plus intense. Il murmura avec douceur trois mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit :

« Je t'aime ».

OO

« Asseyons-nous. Heero, range cette arme ! ».

Heero s'installa sur l'un des canapés mais garda le magnum bien en vu. Shahel prit une bonne inspiration puis s'assit face à Quatre, face à son demi frère. Il l'examina. Le blond n'avait pas beaucoup changé si ce n'est qu'il faisait beaucoup moins enfant que dans son souvenir. Ses traits masculins contrastaient avec ses boucles blondes. Il portait un uniforme de commando identique au fou au magnum. La seule chose qui n'avait pas vraiment changée était ce sourire.

Quatre fit la même observation. Shahel dans son souvenir était un homme sympathique, intelligent et attachant. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus quand son père l'avait plus ou moins adopté et Quatre l'avait longtemps écouté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé dans une grande université de L4. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis, c'était il y avait une quinzaine d'années.

« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons parler entre personnes adultes et responsables. Pourquoi as-tu créé cette bombe ? ».

Shahel le regarda droit dans les yeux, le défiant délibérément.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si certain qu'il y ait une arme ici ? ».

Quatre garda son calme et son sérieux et le fixa aussi :

« Et bien, peux-tu l'ouvrir pour nous ? ».

« Non...Il y a des objets personnels dedans, je ne veux pas que des inconnus y touchent ».

Quatre laissa passer la phrase et tourna ses turquoises vers Heero.

« As-tu le code ? ».

Heero se leva sans répondre et s'approcha du coffre. Shahel le suivit des yeux et serra les dents quand le brun commença à pianoter des codes, se demandant s'il connaissait réellement les chiffres secrets.

Le premier essai fut infructueux. Le second n'ouvrit pas non plus la porte. Heero se tourna vers Shahel et le fixa une lueur légèrement folle brillant dans ses cobalts.

« C'est mon dernier essai...Peut-être que mes numéros ne sont pas les bons...Peut-être que tout va sauter ».

Quatre lui fit signe de procéder et le scientifique se tendit légèrement. Heero tapa le premier chiffre et une voix s'écria rapidement :

« Une minute ! ».

La voix froide de Heero s'éleva :

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Vous ne connaissez pas le code ! Nous allons mourir inutilement ! ».

« Et bien, dis-nous ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Sinon il devra continuer, même si nous devons mourir ».

« Vous êtes dingues ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? A quoi cela vous mènera-t-il ? ».

« La protection des colonies est la seule chose qui nous préoccupe. Tu représentes un danger pour nous avec cette bombe ».

Shahel baissa la tête puis la secoua.

« Je...Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'en servir ».

Heero demanda, toujours d'un ton sans timbre :

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir créée ? ».

Le scientifique leva les yeux vers Quatre.

« Je voulais me venger ».

« De quoi ? ».

« De toi...Tu as tué notre père. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! ? ».

Shahel se leva promptement mais fut rapidement maîtrisé par Heero qui avait vu le coup venir. Le grand blond se retrouva à nouveau sur le canapé, maintenant secoué de sanglots.

« Il était si bon, si gentil ! Il n'aurait jamais souhaité que cette guerre se propage ainsi sur L4 ! Mais son propre fils lui avait désobéi et était devenu l'un des piliers de ce conflit ! Un pilote de Gundam ! Un destructeur de masse ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? ».

Quatre respira un long moment avant de répondre, choisissant avec soin ses paroles.

« Je sais qu'indirectement je suis en effet responsable de la mort de père. Mais ce n'était pas en restant à l'abris sur notre colonie que l'on pouvait régler cette guerre ! J'ai pris une décision et je l'ai appliquée jusqu'à la fin, même si elle m'a apportée des souffrances. Maintenant, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait tout ce que j'ai fait. Et sache que père a délibérément choisi de se sacrifier. Il voulait montrer au peuple de L4 qu'il fallait se battre. Je suis très fier de lui ! ».

« Il est mort... ».

« Oui, mais rien ne pourra le faire revenir. Shahel, il faut que tu rejettes cette amertume. Je sais que je suis coupable, mais ne crois-tu pas que nous avons assez souffert tous les deux ? ».

Shahel releva la tête.

« Tu as souffert ? ».

« Bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ! Je l'aimais autant que toi ! C'était mon père tout de même ! ».

« A cause de cette perte, il a détruit une colonie...et... ».

Quatre lui fit signe de se taire. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce passage. Il avait commis une véritable erreur et si Trowa n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie, il aurait sans doute détruit plus d'une colonie et d'un satellite.

« Tu as détruit une colonie ? Celle près de L3 ? ».

Quatre hocha lentement la tête.

« J'étais si accablé que j'ai perdu la raison. Mais, on m'a remis dans le droit chemin. C'est pour cela que je ne te juge pas. Je veux parvenir à te faire comprendre que tu commets une erreur et je veux te donner une seconde chance comme pour moi. De plus, tu n'as jamais tué personne. Ne commence pas ».

« Il a presque tué Trowa ! Je ne suis pas d'accord Quatre ! ».

Quatre fronça les sourcils en apercevant la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son demi frère.

« Shahel ? ».

« Ce n'était pas mon intention ».

Heero s'approcha de lui, l'air menaçant. Il posa son arme sur la tempe du grand blond.

« Tu lui as bien injecté cette drogue ? Tu crois que cela ne l'aurait pas tué à force ? ».

« Je... ».

Devant l'hésitation prononcée du scientifique, Quatre comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

« Syndrome de Stockholm inversé? Tu es amoureux de lui ? ».

Heero abaissa son automatique et ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

« Pardon ? ».

« C'est évident, Heero. Il voulait juste que Trowa reste près de lui. Et c'est un moyen comme un autre de le faire ».

« Mais...Si on aime quelqu'un on ne va pas le forcer ! C'est ridicule ».

Shahel baissa le menton et murmura :

« Vous dites cela parce qu'il vous a répondu... ».

Heero trembla légèrement puis reposa son arme sur le front du scientifique.

« Je vais vous faire sauter la cervelle. Tu as fini Quatre ? ».

« Heero ! Calme-toi ! Il n'est pas nécessaire de le tuer ! Il n'a fait de mal à personne ! »

« Il a fait du mal à Trowa, ça me suffit ! ».

Il arma le chien et Quatre se leva vivement pour l'empêcher de tirer.

« Arrête Heero ! ».

Le magnum s'abaissa doucement face à cette nouvelle voix. Heero se tourna vers l'entrée et croisa deux émeraudes.

« D'accord, si c'est toi qui le demande ».

Duo aida Trowa à s'installer sur le canapé.

Shahel n'osait pas relever les yeux. Le rouge avait remplacé sa pâleur du début. Il avait devant les yeux quatre des cinq pilotes de Gundam. Il avait compris que sa vengeance était stupide et que Quatre avait bien entendu autant souffert que lui de la disparition de leur père. Mais ce qui le gênait maintenant, était son attitude envers Trowa. Il l'avait fait souffrir, inutilement. Il devinait que Heero était l'un de ses compagnons ainsi que Duo. Cela se voyait facilement de part les regards qu'ils lui lançaient. Il frissonna quand la voix qu'il avait entendue depuis plusieurs semaines commença à parler.

« Shahel ? Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends parfaitement ce qui t'a motivé et je pense que Heero peut aussi le comprendre... ».

Heero hocha de la tête puis s'approcha du coffre laissant les autres parler.

Shahel décida d'affronter le jeune homme. La douceur dans les émeraudes lui fit battre le cœur plus rapidement mais la main du natté dans celle de Trowa lui procura un sentiment de colère. Il ne lui appartenait pas, ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

« Shahel. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je pense que mon sentiment est proche de celui de Quatre. Malgré le fait que j'ai été ton prisonnier tu t'es occupé de moi. Tu m'as beaucoup appris et je sens que je vais pouvoir mieux profiter de cette vie. Mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai eu d'autres sentiments pour toi autre que fraternels. Ils n'ont jamais existé. Tu as développé vis-à-vis de moi, quelque chose de fort, que j'ai tenté de faire disparaître par cette pseudo évasion. Malheureusement, je...je crois que cela a eu l'effet inverse, et j'en suis navré. Pardon ».

« Non ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! ».

Shahel se leva et s'approcha de Trowa. Il lui prit sa main libre et la serra fortement. Duo voulut protester mais Trowa le fit taire en pressant sa main.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai été un imbécile de croire que tu pourrais accepter de rester avec moi ! Surtout sachant que tu avais déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie. J'ai simplement agi en ne pensant qu'à moi. C'est moi qui te demande pardon. A tous ».

Shahel se releva et recula examinant les réactions. Quatre cligna des yeux en lui souriant avec tendresse. Mais Duo continua à le regarder avec un mécontentement tangible. Shahel avait l'impression de voir un lion protégeant ses petits.

« Mouais. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, alors ? ».

Un bip bruyant s'éleva et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Heero. Celui-ci avait ouvert le coffre et exhibait un gros container en acier dans lequel devait reposer l'arme biologique.

« On embarque cette chose et son propriétaire au QG ».

« Vous...Vous connaissiez le code ? ».

« Il se trouve que j'ai entièrement confiance en Trowa ».

Heero fit un signe de la tête puis quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Quatre s'approcha de Trowa et Duo.

« Tu penses pouvoir aller jusqu'à la voiture ? ».

« Oui, avec de l'aide pas de problème ».

« Je m'occupe de lui. Toi, fais attention à ce type ! ».

Ils quittèrent l'immense building. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées.


	5. Chapitre 05

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissees une review Voici le dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Le syndrome de Stockholm**

**Chapitre 5**

**Merci à Luna pour sa correction !**

« J'ai une question à te poser, et j'aimerais que tu y répondes sincèrement ».

Trowa se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Depuis la dispute avec Heero, le châtain était facilement susceptible et perdait rapidement patience. Trowa devinait que c'était le manque du Japonais qui rendait le natté ainsi. Il espérait de tout cœur que Duo pardonnerait à Heero, surtout qu'indirectement il était la cause de ce froid. Il se surprit à vouloir que tout redevienne comme avant. Le plus étonnant dans ses pensées étaient que si on lui demandait maintenant de choisir entre le Japonais et l'Américain, il hésiterait sans doute un très long moment. Sur le coup, il comprit l'embarras d'Heero au début de leur relation à trois. Mais autre chose le perturbait depuis la fin de son emprisonnement, un regard bleu qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté et qui vibrait en lui sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

Il regarda Duo qui attendait patiemment puis acquiesça :

« Je t'écoute ».

« Qui a fait le premier pas entre Heero et toi ? ».

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ce genre de question. Pourquoi cela préoccupait-il le châtain ? Il l'examina un long moment puis hésita. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose dans leurs relations ? Allait-il perdre sa deuxième moitié ? Duo s'approcha de lui et caressa doucement sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Trowa, quelque soit ta réponse, je ne changerai pas de comportement vis à vis de toi. Je souhaite simplement savoir ; c'est une chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un long moment ».

Trowa ferma les yeux et demanda :

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? ».

Duo regarda sur le côté puis murmura :

« Cela expliquerait un certain truc… ».

« Quel truc ? ».

Le natté replaça son regard dans celui de Trowa et lui prit les mains qu'il serra légèrement.

« Heero…Son comportement en général. Je ne suis pas franchement certain qu'il m'aime réellement… ».

Trowa faillit s'étouffer et éclata de rire devant le regard peiné de Duo. Celui-ci fit la moue puis lâcha les mains du châtain pour les placer sur ses hanches.

« Et bien, c'est ça ! Moque toi de moi ! Tu ne ris jamais et quand tu le fais c'est pour te gausser de moi ! ».

Le ton frôlant la colère calma aussitôt Trowa. Mais il comprit de par la lueur dans les améthystes que le châtain avait bien pris la chose. Trowa se rapprocha de lui et quémanda une étreinte qui vint aussitôt.

« Tu es vraiment idiot. S'il ne t'aimait pas, pourquoi se serait-il pris la tête pour nous avoir tous les deux ? ».

« Et bien, je me suis dis qu'il était simplement curieux. Il hésitait entre rester avec toi et savoir si moi j'étais aussi compatible… ».

« Duo ! C'est ridicule ! Heero ne ferait jamais ça ! Il t'aime j'en suis certain ! ».

« Mais, l'amour qu'il me porte est différent de celui qu'il te porte… ».

Trowa ne sut quoi répondre. Il réfléchit un instant puis choisit avec attention ses mots.

« L'amour que je te porte est différent aussi… ».

Duo sourit puis posa ses lèvres sur celles face à lui. Un baiser léger et doux, comme il les partageait avec son deuxième amant.

« Oui, je crois que là est le problème. Moi, je me suis rendu compte que je vous aimais pareil. Et cela m'est difficile d'accepter que l'un compte plus pour l'autre ».

Trowa resserra ses mains autour du natté et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Duo, je sais que cela va te paraître trop rapide, mais pour moi aussi tu es très important. Tu sais, j'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Que nous soyons réunis tous les trois, ici. Que tu fasses des plaisanteries douteuses et que Heero te demande de te calmer. Que tu viennes m'embêter quand je suis en train de lire ou de taper un rapport. J'ai envie que l'on fasse encore la cuisine tous les deux. J'ai envie de retrouver mes deux compagnons… ».

Etait-ce la vérité ? Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était le cas, mais cette gêne qu'il ressentait à quoi était-elle due ?

Duo soupira puis chuchota au creux de l'oreille de Trowa :

« Moi aussi, mon amour ».

Ils se sourirent puis Duo prit la main de Trowa et le guida vers la chambre. Il avait besoin de lui. Trowa dut comprendre car il ne répliqua rien et le laissa prendre les commandes comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

XXXXX

Heero soupira pour la quatrième fois en l'espace d'une heure. Il se trouvait au quartier général des Preventers et attendait un verdict qui, il l'espérait serait juste. Même si Quatre avait donné des arguments comme quoi, Shahel n'avait pas vraiment fait de mal à quelqu'un hormis Trowa, il trouvait que l'homme méritait une leçon. Fabriquer une telle bombe révélait d'un esprit fou et perturbé et il ne souhaitait pas que l'homme reste libre.

Ses soupirs avaient aussi une autre source, qui lui pesait bien plus lourdement que la peine que recevrait le médecin. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas revu Duo. Trowa lui donnait des nouvelles et il attendait le moment où il lui dirait que le châtain veuille lui parler. Il savait qu'il aurait du prévenir l'Américain que Trowa était vivant et en bonne santé, mais à ce moment là il n'avait pensé qu'à protéger le châtain à la mèche.

Justement, Trowa pénétra dans la pièce et ils se fixèrent. Trowa avait beaucoup changé depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Son visage semblait rajeuni et les sourires y venaient plus facilement. Ses yeux verts brillaient dès qu'il se trouvait près de Heero et Trowa s'était révélé une personne aimant les contacts aussi simples qu'un touché de la main. Le châtain vint s'installer près de lui et le fixa sans rien dire. Heero parla aussitôt qu'il le sentit à ses côtés.

« Tu...lui as parlé ? ».

Trowa acquiesça toujours muet. Mais il bougea et sa tête reposa sur l'épaule de Heero.

« Il ne veut toujours pas me parler ? ».

Trowa lui répondit finalement d'une voix posée mais contenant une pointe de lassitude.

« Heero, je crois que tu devrais tout simplement aller le voir ».

Heero hocha de la tête et embrassa les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé de t'imposer cette scène. Je ne souhaitais que te protéger et j'ai eu peur de lui dire la vérité ».

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois et il savait que Trowa comprenait, mais pourquoi Duo ne voulait rien savoir ? Son plan avait fonctionné, non ?

Trowa soupira puis regarda la pendule murale qui indiquait trois heures de l'après-midi. Le châtain se leva puis murmura :

« Je dois y aller. Ils m'ont demandé un rapport sur Shahel... ».

Heero perçut une légère intonation de doute dans les propos et se leva pour le serrer contre lui.

« Trowa, fais selon ce que te dicte ta conscience. J'aimerai qu'il soit enfermé à vie pour t'avoir fait tant souffrir, mais je sais que tu tiens à lui...Je ne serais pas fâché quelque soit ta décision ».

Trowa se blottit contre lui mais ne dit rien. Il se dégagea finalement puis sortit de la pièce. Heero décida d'aller voir l'Américain et advienne que pourra.

XXXXX

Shahel écoutait les imminentes personnes qui le jugeaient. Tout d'abord le chef des Preventers, une femme plus jeune que lui au regard strict et qui était aussi charmante que dangereuse. Elle était sans doute à la tête de la mission qui l'avait fait arrêter. Elle n'avait pas encore donné son avis quant à ce qu'elle comptait faire de lui. Ensuite il y avait divers degrés de ses subordonnés sans grands intérêts qui n'étaient là que parce qu'un jugement requérait un certain nombre de personne. Il y avait ensuite les deux représentants de le Terre et des Colonie : son demi frère et la vice ministre Darlian. Ils ne présentaient aucun à priori et il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait devenir.

Depuis une semaine, il y avait eu différents témoignages, notamment des personnes qui avaient travaillées pour lui. Chacune racontait qu'il était un bon patron et qu'il était toujours à l'écoute des autres. Ensuite des démineurs avaient expliqués l'importance de la bombe, son impact et ses conséquences si elle avait explosée. Hier matin avait été le tour du fou au magnum. Il s'était montré froid et intransigeant. Il voulait que Shahel finisse ses jours en prison. Le scientifique comprenait son comportement. Les pilotes de Gundam s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces pour rétablir la paix dans l'univers. Et au moment où ils y étaient pratiquement parvenus, il se ramenait avec une bombe capable de pulvériser une colonie. Et de plus, ce qu'il pensait plus important aux yeux de Heero, Shahel avait fait du mal à son compagnon, et ça il ne pouvait le laisser passer. L'après-midi avait vu apparaître Duo Maxwel. L'homme aux longs cheveux s'était montré moins prononcé dans ses phrases. Il avait dit que Shahel n'avait pas utilisé la bombe et n'avait jamais exprimé le souhait de l'utiliser ce qui pouvait rendre le jugement moins strict. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort, ni blessé, excepté Trowa qui maintenant était parfaitement remis. Ces informations le soulagèrent. Il croisa les améthystes durant un court instant et il y distingua une force qui lui fit baisser le regard.

Ce matin, d'autres témoins se succédèrent puis finalement la personne qu'il redoutait le plus pénétra dans la pièce ronde. Trowa avait l'air fatigué. Ses yeux verts ne brillaient pas autant que dans son souvenir. Il regarda les nombreuses personnes puis énonça tranquillement à sa grande surprise :

« Je ne parlerais pas face à tout ce monde ».

Shahel aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres de Quatre qui tourna la tête vers Lady Une.

« Son témoignage est capitale, sans lui on se pourra jamais prendre une décision ».

Lady acquiesça puis se leva.

« Très bien, allons dans mon bureau. Monsieur Winner, Madame le ministre et vous aussi ».

Elle fit signe à Shahel de se lever et son garde le bouscula pour qu'il aille plus vite. A ce moment, Trowa prit le bras du soldat et lui demanda gentiment :

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, vous pouvez disposer ».

Un silence palpable s'étendit sur la pièce quand les cinq personnes la quittèrent. Les bureaucrates ne devaient pas en revenir, de même que Shahel. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Trowa près de lui mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler ou le regarder. Il sentit son coeur se serrer face à ce comportement, mais il était normal.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du chef des Preventers et s'installèrent à une table de réunion. Il se retrouva face à son demi-frère à côté de Trowa. La conversation partit après que Lady posa une question.

XXXXX

Trowa hésita puis pénétra dans la petite cellule confortable dans laquelle se trouvait Shahel. Celui-ci était étendu sur le lit, un bras en travers de son visage. L'après-midi avait été long et Trowa comprenait la lassitude du médecin qui ne souhaitait qu'en finir. Il resta sur le pas et réalisa qu'à peine une semaine auparavant c'était lui dans ce cas.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser des saphirs ternes qui le fixaient avec une légère surprise. Trowa s'avança de quelques centimètres mais ne trouva pas de mots. Shahel se leva alors et ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre, une tension les empêchant de s'approcher plus. Finalement Shahel leva une main et toucha le visage de son vis-à-vis. Trowa ferma les yeux puis fit un petit sourire. Le médecin n'hésita pas plus longtemps et prit le grand châtain dans ses bras. Trowa ne le repoussa pas, mais il le sentait tendu. Shahel le garda un moment contre lui se gorgeant de cette présence qu'il avait tant souhaitée et qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. Il le lâcha et lui tourna le dos. D'une voix enrouée, il chuchota :

« Laisse-moi, je t'en supplie. Te voir...Me fait mal ».

Trowa baissa la tête et avança une main pour toucher le blond mais il la fit retomber et se demanda tout d'un coup ce qui l'avait réellement poussé à venir le voir. Un attachement sincère le reliait à cet homme, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait gardé prisonnier. Toutes ces heures ensembles à parler, lui avait fait découvrir un personnage fascinant et qui semblait le comprendre. Mais, il ne l'aimait pas, ce fait était certain. Il ne ressentait pas les fourmillements de son coeur quand il était en sa présence, ne désirait pas qu'il le tienne dans ses bras comme Heero ou Duo. Mais il y avait autre chose au fond de lui, il le sentait. Cette hésitation était bien réelle. Il s'apprêta à partir mais dit tout de même :

« Tu n'auras pas d'emprisonnement. Tu resteras au quartier général où tu exerceras tes talents de médecin. C'est ce qu'ils ont choisi pour toi. Je...Je tenais à te l'annoncer ».

Trowa fit un pas, puis sentit un mouvement dans l'air. Il se retrouva plaquer contre le torse du blond qui le tenait fermement contre lui. La tête de Shahel se posa dans son cou et il ferma les yeux.

« Shahel... ».

Le corps du scientifique tremblait de désir, il ne voulait pas lâcher ce garçon qui faisait tant battre son coeur. Cet homme qui était resté si mystérieux tout le long et qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre entièrement.

« Trowa...Je t'aime ».

Trowa se tendit complètement à ses paroles et voulut se dégager, mais Shahel ne le lâchait pas. Des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et les mains le serrèrent encore plus. Trowa murmura :

« Ne m'oblige pas à appeler les gardes. Heero n'est pas loin ».

Shahel relâcha légèrement son étreinte puis le tourna vers lui. Ils échangèrent alors un simple baiser que le blond lui vola. Trowa sortit sans rien ajouter et Shahel fixa la porte se refermer. Il se laissa tomber à terre et laissa s'écouler ses larmes. Il avait été stupide, lui le grand génie. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de son prisonnier, de la personne qui allait le faire chuter. Il repensa aux paroles de Trowa et réalisa leur conséquence. S'il travaillait ici, alors il le verrait ? Il se prit la tête dans les mains : comment pourrait-il le supporter ?

Trowa s'appuya sur le mur de la salle d'attente et ferma les yeux. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas du permettre à Shahel de l'embrasser, c'était comme lui laisser un espoir. Mais jamais il ne pourrait lui répondre, ce n'est pas lui qu'il aimait...Il l'avait enfermé, lui avait injecté cette dose mortelle, il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait écouté, l'avait fait rire, avait partagé ses secrets avec lui, sa vie. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé de lui à quiconque, même Heero. Il jeta un oeil à la porte de la cellule puis secoua la tête. C'était ridicule ! Pourquoi son coeur se mettait-il à battre autant ? Pourquoi ses yeux semblaient le brûler ? Ses émeraudes rencontrèrent alors les turquoises de Quatre.

« Tu veux en parler ? ».

Trowa regarda le blond avec fixité puis secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est terminé ».

Quatre s'approcha de lui et lui prit une main qu'il serra avec douceur.

« Tu en es sûr ? ».

Trowa hésita puis hocha de la tête, son coeur se serrant toujours autant.

« Oui... ».

Il laissa Quatre et courut presque rejoindre sa voiture. Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de parler à Heero et Duo.

XXXXX

Shahel releva la tête avec rapidité en voyant la porte se rouvrir. Quatre apparut dans l'encadrement, et il ne savait si c'était de la déception ou du soulagement qui le traversa. Son frère se pencha vers lui et lui prit les mains.

« Shahel ».

« Il m'a dit pour mon verdict. Je te remercie de me laisser une seconde chance ».

Quatre secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est surtout le témoignage de Trowa qui a persuadé Lady, c'est lui qui t'as laissé une seconde chance ».

Shahel ressentit les larmes venir et Quatre le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Je l'aime. Je l'aime tant ».

Quatre le berça et murmura :

« Je sais...Mais Shahel, ce que tu fais c'est le faire souffrir. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit penser ou faire. Il est perdu entre ses sentiments pour eux et pour toi. Trowa est fragile, tu le sais maintenant ».

« Oui. Mais, je n'y peux rien ».

Ils se fixèrent puis Shahel baissa la tête.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore plus à cause de moi. Je...Vais l'oublier, oublier ces sentiments que je ressens et le laisser tranquille. Mais je ne sais pas comment le réaliser si je dois le voir tous les jours au quartier général ».

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, sauf cas d'extrême urgence, il n'y sera jamais. Seul Wu Fei a un poste permanent. Ah, Wu Fei est... ».

Quatre rougit puis baissa la tête à son tour. Shahel fit un petit sourire et prit son frère contre lui.

« Pardon, Quatre. J'ai agi comme un imbécile. La douleur m'a aveuglé, pardonne-moi ».

Quatre acquiesça et ils restèrent un moment à parler avant que Lady ne vienne chercher son prisonnier et nouveau médecin.

XXXXX

« Tu vas bien ? ».

Quatre fronça les sourcils et releva la tête d'un dossier qu'il étudiait. Wu Fei le fixait avec attention de la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui. Le Chinois avait compris l'importance du débat sur le devenir de Shahel et était resté à l'écart pour permettre à Quatre de se concentrer complètement sur le problème. Il acquiesça et fit un sourire en se levant.

« Oui, il n'a pas eu de condamnation, il doit simplement rester au quartier général des Preventers ».

Wu Fei le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'en suis heureux pour toi ».

Quatre soupira de contentement et le prit par la main pour le diriger vers le spacieux sofa de la pièce. Wu Fei se laissa faire sans rechigner. Entre eux tout était simple. Leurs amis avaient cru au début que leur relation irait vers un échec car ils étaient trop semblables mais ils avaient su résoudre ce problème. Il n'y avait aucune domination entre eux. L'un exprimait son désir et l'autre y répondait. Ils étaient parvenus à un degré de compréhension qui faisait que les couples duraient.

« Et Trowa ? ».

Quatre s'allongea et posa sa tête dans le giron du brun qui caressa ses cheveux.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Shahel ».

La main resta en suspens et la surprise traversa les onyx de son compagnon.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? ».

« Réfléchis. Ils sont restés ensemble plus d'une semaine, à parler, à vivre l'un près de l'autre. Allah seul sait ce qu'ils se sont racontés. Une intimité pareille est plutôt rare. Trowa m'a dit qu'ils ont 'joué' aux questions réponses. Ca me fait un peu peur ».

Cette fois la main se posa sur son visage. Une chaleur agréable s'étendit en lui et il continua :

« J'ai lu plusieurs articles et ouvrages sur le syndrome de Stockholm. La personne abusée développe un sentiment de bien-être face à son agresseur, sentiment qui se développe en attachement et parfois en amour. J'ai eu du mal à y croire au début, mais en les observant tous les deux j'ai pu m'apercevoir que c'est la vérité ».

« Tu veux dire que Trowa est amoureux de ce type ? Mais...Et Heero, Duo ? ».

« Je ne pense pas que pour Trowa se soit de l'amour, plutôt une forte amitié, plus fraternelle. Mais il doit être perdu, et il confond peut-être ces deux sentiments. Trowa est fragile à ce niveau là. Tu le sais bien. Il n'a pratiquement jamais reçu d'affection durant son enfance. Et maintenant il est capable d'aimer quelqu'un plus que tout. De tout donner à cette personne, comme il l'a fait avec Heero, et plus tard avec Duo. Shahel est l'élément qui a perturbé son monde. Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Si seulement Heero et Duo s'en rendaient compte, peut-être tout pourrait s'arranger ».

Il soupira.

« Et ton frère ? ».

Quatre tourna la tête contre Wu Fei.

« Il l'aime, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il m'a promis qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour le revoir ».

Wu Fei hocha de la tête et resta près de Quatre tout le reste de la journée et même plus tard.

XXXXX

« Duo... ».

La voix troublée le fit le retourner et il fixa son compagnon. Heero le regardait avec une légère frayeur qui le rendait beaucoup plus humain que tout autre chose. Il sentait cette peur et il sourit face à cette réaction inhabituelle. Il devinait que Heero avait dû prendre sur lui pour venir le voir. A moins que Trowa n'ait insisté, mais il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas le genre du châtain. Il décida de faire ramper le brun, il le méritait, même s'il lui avait pardonné depuis le début.

« Que veux-tu ? ».

Heero se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha du châtain.

« Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement ».

Duo acquiesça.

« Très bien, je te pardonne. Et maintenant ? ».

Heero fit un pas en arrière, surpris.

« Je... ».

Duo le regarda avec dureté.

« Comment veux-tu que tout reprenne comme avant après que tu m'ais montré une telle confiance ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade tous les deux, surtout après tous ces combats ».

Duo lui tourna le dos et serra les dents, le coeur battant. Tout allait se jouer ici, si Heero l'aimait vraiment comme Trowa semblait le croire, il reviendrait vers lui ou bien le quitterait définitivement après ces mots.

Un sentiment de reconnaissance le traversa quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une chaleur l'envelopper. Heero murmura contre son oreille.

« Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te laisser. J'ai agi égoïstement en voulant sauver Trowa moi-même, pardonne-moi. Je te fais entièrement confiance et tu le sais ».

Duo réfléchit à grande vitesse, que devait-il faire ? Il se retourna pour regarder les saphirs froids de son compagnon puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Un baiser violent s'en suivit. Duo lui montrait par ce fait son mécontentement, sa tristesse mais aussi sa joie de le retrouver. Heero se laissa faire, conscient qu'il méritait cette douce punition. Il serra encore plus le châtain contre lui puis le laissa le guider vers la chambre où ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec puissance.

Heero se réveilla par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il se releva sur un coude et fixa Duo endormi contre lui. Il se dégagea avec douceur pour ne pas le réveiller puis enfila une robe de chambre. Le réveil indiquait vingt et une heures. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour la trouver vide. Seule la veste de Trowa lui indiquait la présence de celui-ci dans l'appartement. Il fronça les sourcils puis entra dans le salon, vide lui aussi. Il se dirigea alors vers la deuxième chambre et la trouva verrouillée. Ce fait l'intrigua encore plus et il n'hésita pas à frapper à la porte.

« Trowa ? Ouvre-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? ».

Une voix lointaine lui répondit et son coeur se serra.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis fatigué, on parlera plus tard ».

Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il croisa les améthystes ensommeillées de Duo.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? ».

« Il s'est enfermé ».

Duo ouvrit des yeux surpris puis appela à son tour.

« Trowa ? Ouvre la porte ! ».

Aucun bruit ne leur répondit et ils se regardèrent avec peur. Heero n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus et commença à se reculer pour enfoncer la porte. Duo lui fit un geste de garder patience puis s'approcha de la porte.

« Trowa, si tu n'ouvres pas, Heero risque de se faire très mal à vouloir ouvrir tout de même ta porte. Tu ne veux pas qu'il termine à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? ».

C'était bien évidemment un gros mensonge puisque le corps de Heero était aussi costaud que du béton armé, mais Duo devinait que cette menace marcherait. Cette fois la porte s'ouvrit sur un Trowa à l'air perdu. Il dit tout de même :

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? ».

Les deux hommes hochèrent de la tête puis Duo pénétra dans la pièce en prenant le châtain par la main. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit puis le fit se pencher sur lui, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Trowa ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Heero referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'agenouiller de telle sorte que son visage soit près de celui de Trowa. Duo commença de légères caresses pour le détendre puis demanda d'une voix lente.

« Dis-nous ce qui se passe ? ».

« Je...Je ne sais pas. J'ai...Mal, ici ».

Trowa posa une main sur son coeur puis ferma les yeux. Duo fixa Heero puis reprit.

« A cause de nous ? ».

Trowa ne bougea pas. Heero se pencha vers lui.

« Nous avons parlé. Tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Je m'excuse de mon comportement. Trowa s'il te plait, regarde-moi ».

Les émeraudes apparurent puis Trowa secoua la tête.

« Ce...N'est pas à cause de vous. Je...Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ».

Cette fois, Heero releva le menton de Trowa d'un doigt et le fit le regarder.

« Encore cet homme ? Trowa, est-ce que tu l'aimes tant que ça ? ».

Trowa frissonna et Duo repoussa Heero de la main.

« Heero ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Trowa nous aime nous ! ».

Il regarda le visage de son compagnon contre lui.

« N'est-ce pas ? ».

Trowa ne répondit rien et Duo le sentit pleurer contre lui. Il comprit alors ce qui se passait. Il avait parlé au téléphone avec Quatre en fin d'après-midi. Le blond lui avait révélé la peine encourue par Shahel et il n'avait été guère étonné. Le médecin ne méritait certainement pas de finir ses jours isolé dans un centre de détention. Même s'il avait fait souffrir Trowa. Mais Quatre lui avait aussi recommandé de faire attention à Trowa. Sur le coup il n'avait pas réellement saisi le sens de ces mots mais il savait maintenant. Apparemment, ce que ce Shahel avait développé avec son deuxième compagnon était plus fort que le fait d'être gardien et prisonnier. Shahel avait réussi à percer les défenses du châtain et du coup celui-ci ne savait plus où il en était. Duo devait donc réagir et vite, sinon il risquait très certainement de le perdre.

« Trowa, regarde-moi ».

Le châtain se releva et leurs yeux s'ancrèrent. Une légère frayeur brillait dans les émeraudes.

« Te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as dit il y a une semaine ? ».

Trowa baissa la tête et acquiesça.

« Tu m'as menti ? ».

La longue mèche fit un aller retour très rapide signe de négation.

« Et lui, lui as-tu dis ? ».

Le même signe apparut et fut un soulagement pour Duo. Il prit le châtain contre lui.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Trowa. Si j'ai tout compris, tu as passé de longs moments avec lui et tu as commencé à t'attacher à lui. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour... ».

La voix tremblotante de Trowa s'éleva :

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? ».

« Tu réagis avec lui comme avec nous ? ».

Trowa faillit répondre immédiatement mais il se reprit et fixa Duo, une lueur d'espoir traversant ses yeux embués. Heero se rapprocha alors d'eux et toucha le bras de Trowa. Duo n'avait jamais vu autant de douceur dans le regard habituellement froid. Décidément, Heero s'était vraiment radouci, la peur était un sentiment qui lui allait à merveille.

« Trowa, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et j'aime aussi Duo. Je tiens à ce que tu le saches ».

Trowa hocha de la tête puis déglutit.

« Ce...Ce n'est qu'un sentiment fraternel...Rien de plus ».

« C'est ça ».

Le visage se détendit et il se laissa aller contre Duo et Heero. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation à trois, ils n'hésitèrent aucunement à passer un long moment entre eux, tout doute ou dispute oubliés.

FIN


End file.
